Naturaleza Muerta
by kastiyana
Summary: Las naturalezas muertas tienen la capacidad de esconder mensajes dentro de su monotonía, producir metáforas visuales. FRUK o UKFR


**Resumen: **Las naturalezas muertas tienen la capacidad de esconder mensajes dentro de su monotonía, producir metáforas visuales. FRUK o UKFR

**Nota: **este fic es un regalo a Van der Vank, ya que nadie se ofrece a agasajarnos en nuestro cumple nos saludamos mutuamente (inserte forever alone) Esta es una idea que me vino cuando estaba hablando con una compañera mexicana de la facultad. Decía que las tv novelas de Chile son "pornovelas" y que habían otras maneras de sugerir la escena, mostrando las florecitas y los pajaritos. Me causó gracia y recordé una exposición de arte de una pintora chilena, lesbiana, que pintaba frutas eróticas, para sugerir la relación entre dos mujeres. Y de ahí esta historia infernal.

**Advertencia:** Uso frenético de palabras de teoría del arte y la literatura, pero no tienen que conocerlas necesariamente. La idea no es la teoría si no lo que insinúa la escena. Sexo implícito (¿?)

* * *

><p><strong>Naturaleza muerta<strong>

* * *

><p>Los mellizos habían salido a jugar Hockey, no pudieron quedarse por cortesía de ser esta ocasión una de las únicas veces al año en que se reunían los cuatro a intentar llevar unos días en paz. Pero Francia le había dicho que no se molestara, que este día estaba dedicado a Estados Unidos y Canadá y que si a ellos les hacía felices salir a jugar al patio entonces que lo hicieran.<p>

-Después de todo, mon petite, falta aún para cenar, el pavo está recién puesto en el horno y antes de comenzar los mandamos a bañarse y se acaba el problema

Inglaterra había aceptado a regañadientes y lo había hecho solo porque siempre era acusado de ser el grinch del día de acción de gracias – y en realidad de casi todas las festividades – así que se quedó muy sentadito, bebiendo su té con esta preciosa edición de "El perfume" sintiendo una súbita envidia por Alemania y sus macabras ideas. Debía pronto incentivar a alguno de sus habitantes a escribir un thriller, o sino las otras naciones creerían que está perdiendo su toque.

La mesa estaba puesta con un frutero, las velas, una panera con croissants y scones – comprados nada de Inglaterra cocinando – Y Francia parecía totalmente concentrado en su cuadernillo de papel canson, mientras deslizaba el pincel y los colores acuarelables intentando plasmar lo que veía. Reino Unido odiaba admitirlo, pero Francia siempre había tenido una capacidad de tener pintores brillantes, más allá de los cubistas o de los surrealistas, estaban Jacques Louis David, Pierre Proudhon; no tenía mucho que envidiarle a Italia… en cambio él, siempre replicando las ideas de esos dos inútiles, solamente tenía mejor suerte con las letras y las cosas macabras.

Igual no es como si Francia estuviera haciendo algo muy interesante, solamente estaba haciendo una versión personalizada del arreglo de la mesa, ensimismado con las frutas y la botella de vino. Inglaterra tuvo que dejar un momento su lectura para husmear y preguntar desdeñosamente:

-Entre todas las cosas posibles a pintar tenías que escoger el arreglo de la mesa.

Francia le observó con un gesto aburrido, como quien siente que no quiere perder el tiempo explicando algo elemental a un ignorante, aún así se detiene en su labor y le contesta.

-Las naturalezas muertas y bodegones son populares porque transmiten una sensación de comodidad y armonía, algo del calor del hogar, pero por supuesto… tu de armonía o de calor no tienes idea – el inglés pensaba en qué barbaridad contestarle, pero obviamente la nación gala ya estaba ensimismada hablando de lo suyo- además estas obras tienen la capacidad de esconder mensajes dentro de su monotonía, se pueden también reacomodar los elementos para producir verdaderas metáforas visuales.

Reino Unido sonrío burlonamente, esta rana era realmente creído y repelente cuando quería.

-Vamos – le desafió sentándose a su lado mirando su pintura y la mesa al mismo tiempo – Sorpréndeme, dame alguna razón por la que yo deba considerar que tu dibujito de mierda es fascinante.

Debió haber advertido en el gesto malicioso del francoparlante, por supuesto no lo hizo, así que se acomodó con la confianza de quien sabe ganada una batalla a escuchar lo que él suponía sería una sarta de tonterías.

-Mira por ejemplo la luz de la vela sobre el florero de arcilla, hace que tenga un tono tostado, acaramelado y delicioso, justo al lado la botella de vino con la curva de su cuello y la servilleta de tela en el gollete, dejando a ver apenas un trozo de esa delgadez tan fina – Inglaterra soltó una risotada por tamaña cursilería al hablar, pero fue ignorado – al lado está el frutero, amplio como un lecho, la otra servilleta sobre él dándole unos pliegues mientras las frutas yacen en él, unas sobre otras acariciándose, aquí como ves, no las sequé al lavarlas para producir este brillo, por eso hay una sugerente gota de agua en la piel del durazno que tiene unos vellos muy finos y al caer esa humedad, recorre cada una de sus curvas para luego introducirse, sinuosamente entre medio de las manzanas y perderse en el abismo.

A estas alturas Reino Unido ya no se reía, tenía la boca seca, por una parte tenía unas ganas de plantarle un mordisco a la sucia manzana para beberse a esa gota traviesa; por otro no tenía idea si Francia seguía hablando de frutas y eso es lo que le parecía más inquietante.

-¿Y las velas? – preguntó sin saber por qué. El país del amor esbozó una de sus sonrisas antes de contestar.

-Las velas son de jazmín, la llama está consumiéndola poco a poco de forma irregular mientras la cera se deforma, trémula bajo su tacto caliente – entonces, con la punta de sus dedos, tocó la representación de lo que describía en su block, arrastrando su dedo por la longitud del dibujo – le hice un sombreado color perla acá para representar la calidez, es una lástima que no pueda plasmar el aroma a jazmines ¿Lo hueles, Angleterre? Es un aroma afrodisiaco.

No tuvo respuesta, Francia se volvió a verlo y Reino Unido tenía las pupilas dilatadas, tal vez por aspirar la escancia floral, o por el hambre, al menos eso es lo que el británico quería creer mientras empuñaba sus manos intentando acordarse de cómo insultar.

-La granada la he partido a propósito, por fuera no parece la gran cosa, pero cuando te abres camino hacia su interior con cada una de sus celdas coloradas, da la tentación de mordisquear todas las aberturas y…

La lengua de Inglaterra se le atoró en el paladar antes de siquiera poder seguir con la descripción. La nación más joven maldecía las tretas del gabacho, él tenía toda la culpa por tener esa voz musical y nasal tan desagradable, por esos rasgos afeminados, y por ponerse a agarrar pinceles con esos dedos tan largos. A lo mejor él era un pirata, pero Francia era un indecente sin remedio y eso era aún peor. Lo bueno es que él, siendo el atracador que había sido, simplemente podía ir y tomar lo que le daba la gana por la fuerza, como ahora. Si al bastardo del vino le gustaba ponerlo así a base de describir unas malditas frutas entonces él como mínimo se serviría su venganza.

-¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada pensando en los mellizos.

-El pavo estará en treinta minutos, así que hasta entonces…

No era suficiente, porque en realidad nunca lo era, pero algo se alcanzaba a hacer.

Como tantas veces antes, buscaron un rincón solitario en la ahora, sobrepoblada y sobreexplotada Norteamérica, que de alguna manera siempre había tenido un espacio para que ellos pudieran refugiarse y pintar, escribir, vivir en libertar.

Francia comenzó a urdir sus vanguardias en el lienzo que Inglaterra le ofrecía, delineó los contornos geométricos, salpicando apenas por fuera de los bordes y al hacerlo el estómago de su bastidor humano se contraía, dando colores y relieves nuevos, como si estuvieran naciendo a la luz del deseo. El galo era un pincel humano, creaba y deshacía con una tirada de su espátula, el mundo desaparecía bajo los parpados de Inglaterra que comenzaba a internarse poco a poco desde el realismo al dadaísmo, al surrealismo, al orfismo, fauvismo… y de pronto era tanto que su obra cobraba vida y se abalanzaba contra él, aprisionándolo.

La isla escribía, rasgando con su pluma toda la superficie aterciopelada, corriendo versos de arriba abajo, rimando, acentuando, construyendo un calambur allí, un retruécano en el cuello, una sinestesia en medio de sus piernas que se estremecían en un polisíndeton de besos, una sinalefa de saliva entre los labios mientras iniciaba el encabalgamiento que duraría por páginas y páginas hasta que finalmente, la hipérbole, el cleonasmo le invadían y Francia ya no podía emitir palabras sino un torrente de vocales y consonantes inconexas.

Al galo siempre le había fascinado como es que alguien que normalmente no era de hablar mucho, tuviera tanta soltura con las palabras en determinados momentos, como ahora que yacía exhausto y desconectado de su racionalidad y le decía algunas cosas suaves "You are my favorite verse, i could recite you thousands of times and you would still sound smooth, as you were just written in a petal…"

Una palabra y una pincelada más antes de cubrir la creación ante los ojos intrusos. En el hall de entrada de Norteamérica se escuchaba entrar a los gemelos discutiendo algo sobre que "Perdí solo porque te di ventaja, porque soy un héroe" "Sí, sí, lo entiendo…" "De verdad, podría haberme apoderado del pot en cualquier momento si el suelo no hubiera estado tan frío y resbaloso" "Es hielo… siempre es así, Al".

-Y ¿qué estuvieron haciendo ustedes los ancianos todo este tiempo? – Pregunta Estados Unidos sentándose a la mesa primero que todos. Las naciones europeas se observaron con una mezcla de – falso - enfado y complicidad antes de responder.

-Pintando…

-Y escribiendo.

:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-

La traducción de lo que dijo Inglaterra: Eres mi verso favorito, podría recitarte miles de veces y aún sonarías calmo como si acabaras de ser escrito sobre un pétalo… (No pregunten cómo se me ocurren esas cosas)


End file.
